Viva la Vida
by MissAleatory
Summary: One of the nations starts a band, and Italy asks them to play a song to honour Rome's disappearance date. Will they be able to unite the countries, just this once?


**Here, dear people currently reading this, I have presented you with a songfic! The song is Viva La Vida by Coldplay (If I'm not mistaken, they're a British band). Anyway, it's super uber lame, because I shouldn't have included the full song, yadda yadda, BUT. I recently discovered Coldplay and I love this particular song, and while I was thinking about it, I realized it could easily apply to a lot of the nations, specifically England,since the British ruled the whole freaking world at one point. Then I thought more about it, and I realize it could apply to a lot of the other nations as well. Though none of them owned as much and as widespread as England, still. The band/members of the band are because I've read several fics which have the "Fail Brothers Trio" as a band (Fail Brothers: they're terrible big brothers)**

**Sorry for the rant, I don't own Hetalia.**

NOTICE:

I am starting a rock band for the nations who play instruments generally associated with rock music: Electric guitar, bass, drums.

For more information contact 212-138-3974.

"Dude, did you see that flier in the corridor?" America excitedly asked England. America is always excited, so saying he was was a little redundant.

"Which flier? There are a myriad of fliers in the hall!" England complained.

"The one about a rock band for nations!" he responded flailing his arms.

"A rock band?" England scoffed.

"Yeah dude, the guy didn't even say who he was!"

"Well, that's foolish. How are nations supposed to know which country to talk to?"

"I guess you could count off the ones that didn't like rock music..."

"That will be simple, because rock isn't the largest and most widespread genre of music that has been composed in almost as many languages as the bible has been translated into."

"Iggy, you're not making any sense."

"Stupid git."

"Hey, Norge, did you hear about that new rock band some nations are forming?" Denmark asked his generally stoic 'best friend'.

"Now I have." Norway replied.

"A rock band? What kind of rock?" asked the nation of Finland.

"I don't know, but it says you have to play an instrument like guitar or bass or something." Denmark answered.

"Aw, pity. Are you going to join, Denmark? You play the drums." Finland asked.

"Hell yes!" Denmark responded. Bounding off.

"Bruder~! Guess what I discovered!" The ex-nation of Prussia, now East Germany asked his brother West Germany, waving a paper in his face.

"I don't know, bruder, what did you discover?" Germany answered in a bored tone.

"An ad for a band, which I'm totally gonna join!"

"Do you even play an instrument?" Germany asked, getting ready to be seated.

"Yeah, of course the Awesome Me does, I play bass!" Prussia replied. Germany gave him a look as if to say 'that's new' but didn't say it aloud.

"Roderich will probably participate." Germany commented.

"Hell no, it was for cool instruments only, like bass!" Germany only nodded.

Later that day, England was sitting quietly at his house, sipping the sizzling black tea cheerfully. Then, of course, his phone rang. He almost cursed at the world aloud, but that would not be something a gentleman would do. He answered the phone as calmly as he could.

"Hullo, this is..." he began to speak when the voice on the other side interrupted.

"Kesesese~! So England has decided to start a rock band! I though he was supposed to be a gentleman, didn't you, Danmark?"

"Hahaha, yeah I did."

"Well, are you guys going to join the band or not?" England answered, bothered by their sneers yet excited that he had gained responses. His question shut the two up.

"Yeah." Denmark answered after a few seconds of silence.

"Sure." was Prussia's answer.

"Very well then, come over tomorrow at 10 o'clock in the morning. If you arrive late, America will simply burst in and ruin our practice session, so you both better arrive on time." England explained, only to find he had already been hung up on. He sighed and returned to his now less-than-calm tea sipping.

Amazingly enough, practices went well. There were a grand total of three practices for them to learn to work with each other, before they were surprised by a little Italian bounding in to England (whom he much feared)'s house. Like the true genii they were, they stared blankly at the nation until he decided to speak.

"Ve~, I have a suggestion. I heard you were starting a band, so I wanted you to sing something for me, ve~."

"Of course, it depends on the complexity of the song, but what did you have in mind?" England asked him, trying not to remember that he was wearing a 90's punk outfit.

"Ah, yeah, I was thinking, since it's Grandpa Rome's birthday in two weeks that you could sing Viva la Vida!"

"As in, the Coldplay song?" asked Denmark. Italy thought for a little, then nodded happily. England mentally danced around in happiness. They got to perform one of his favourite songs from one of his favourite (modern) bands from his country! Italy left quickly afterwards, saying that his brother would kill him if he didn't leave. Gilbert released his breath which he had been holding to keep himself from pinching Italy's cheeks and proclaiming how cute the boy was. He was manly, damnit, he did NOT like cute things. With that, the three set off to practice the song, and surprisingly enough, did not tire of it, even in a week.

For some reason, England was late for the world meeting. England was never late. Ever. Prussia and Denmark were also absent, and though Finland wondered where Denmark was, no one thought twice about Prussia. He wasn't even expected at World Meetings, any more anyway.

All of a sudden, the lights in the conference room went out, though no one screamed for as countries they had lived through far worse. A voice rang over the loudspeaker in the dark in a familiar accent.

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen, and we welcome you to our tribute show. We will be performing a song by the rock band 'Coldplay', and we hope you enjoy it." said the voice, dropping its 'r's politely and screaming long intonation. As the music began to play, the voice continued to speak, "This is a tribute to The Roman Empire, who ruled the known world, then vanished, and for all the empires and countries which were once great and now have fallen, dead or alive."

Almost as soon as the introduction ended, the same voice continued in song, colourful spotlights shining all of a sudden on the three figures on the makeshift stage: England, Denmark, and Prussia. The other nations were still shell-shocked when England's voice rang clear and loud:

"I used to rule the world  
>Seas would rise when I gave the word<br>Now in the morning I sleep alone  
>Sweep the streets I used to own"<p>

After a short break from song, Denmark's voice was the sound that echoed around the room:

"I used to roll the dice  
>Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes<br>Listen as the crowd would sing  
>'Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!'"<p>

With no transition time, the ex-nation of Prussia was already at the microphone:

"One minute I held the key  
>Next the walls were closed on me<br>And I discovered that my castles stand  
>Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand"<p>

"Sing with me, all you fallen nations!" England called out as him and Prussia belted out the chorus with a little help from Denmark:

"I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<br>Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
>My missionaries in a foreign field<br>For some reason I can't explain  
>Once you go – there was never<br>Never an honest word  
>And that was when I ruled the world"<p>

Then England's voice muted itself as Prussia's continued singing:

"It was the wicked and wild wind  
>Blew down the doors to let me in<br>Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
>People couldn't believe what I'd become"<p>

England stepped in, again without any down time:

"Revolutionaries wait  
>For my head on a silver plate<br>Just a puppet on a lonely string  
>Oh who would ever want to be king?"<p>

"Sing with us!" he yelled as they jumped into the second chorus.

"I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<br>Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
>My missionaries in a foreign field<br>For some reason I can't explain  
>I know Saint Peter won't call my name<br>Never an honest word  
>But that was when I ruled the world"<p>

The three band-mates smiled as a huge chorus of voices sang out with them the second chorus.

"I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<br>Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
>My missionaries in a foreign field<br>For some reason I can't explain  
>I know Saint Peter won't call my name<br>Never an honest word  
>But that was when I ruled the world"<p>

The song ended and the audience clapped. The artists bowed and left the room. One of the strangest world meetings they had ever had, but the song had managed to get all kinds of people to sing along together, beyond their personalities and outer clashes. Sweden and Norway, quiet as they are, sung the song. Both Italies sung it as tribute for their grandfather. Spain and France sang with the Italy brothers, both almost crying. Russia, China and Japan sang together. Even Greece the sleepyhead, Turkey in all his hatred and Germany sang along. The one thing nations could be united in was in their memories of failure and fall.

**A/N: Why the countries that were singing were singing:**

**Sweden and Norway were Vikings, and the Vikings were all the way into Canada/America at one point, so they owned plenty. Spain, well, he had all of the Americas besides Canada and 75% of America (Nor Brazil, but Portugal owned Brazil and Spain owned Portugal) France, well, he also had a lot of land, Lots of stuff in Africa and all. I'm not 100% sure, but I think Japan was once a big nation, and once upon a time, China owned most of Eastern Europe. Russia: I'm sure you've all heard of the Soviet Union, da? (Had half of Europe, half of Asia)**

**Greece: Alexander the Great. Turkey: Ottoman Empire. Germany (if you find this offensive I'll delete it) WW1 and 2. England: I've already explained. Prussia, he owned a lot of Europe. Denmark: all the Nordic countries plus Greenland, which is pretty far, so I think he was a Viking too (not sure about him)**


End file.
